Rusty Priske
Rusty Priske is a former member of the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team. About Rusty *'Name': Russell 'Rusty' Priske *'Age': 42 *'Position': Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Flunky History When I moved to Ottawa in Nov. '98, I decided to try and find a gaming group. It had been years since I gamed seriously but I thought it would be a good way to meet people in my new town. I went searching for interesting RPG groups and thought I found one in an on-line listing. I learned about the L5R RPG and contacted Colin O'Shaughnessy who informed me that the listing was mistaken and that they were actually Clan War players. I came down to the local game shop (Fandom II) and started playing Clan War (the L5R-based miniatures game). While reading more about Clan War, I discovered the CCG, which everyone in my Clan War group had previously played but had given up. I convinced them to give it another shot and we cultivated an active tournament scene here in Ottawa. Then, while L5R was on its temporary hiatus, Ree Soesbee (the previous head writer on L5R) posted a call for submissions on the L5R list serve. I wrote something up, sent it in, and was chosen by Ree to join the inaugural Story Team for Warlord. I worked on Warlord for five years, and was the last original member of the team, when the opportunity came to switch over to Legend of the Five Rings. As much as I enjoyed writing for Warlord, L5R was what got me into the genre in the first place, so I jumped at the chance. (http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Duties I write. A lot. Not as much as Shawn, certainly, but I still write a lot. Good thing I enjoy it.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Favorite Fiction Mine? Kani no Nageki (the Crab statue story from Scenes of the Empire). Either that or the Tomorrow Herald fiction where I got to wrap up the main Ratling story or the Brothers Umbala Saga from Warlord. My favourite from someone else is The Last Rememberer by Rich Wulf. (What can I say? I like the Ratlings.)(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Works * Incursions - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p115.htm * Of Past and Future - Jul 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p75.htm * Scenes From the Empire 7 - Jun 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/scenes-from-the-empire-vii/ * The Battle for Sunset Tower - May 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-battle-for-sunset-tower/ * Economic Matters - Apr 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/economic-matters/ * Sacrifices - Mar 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/sacrifices/ * Access - Feb 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e04p40.htm - with Shawn Carman * A Scene at Sea - Dec 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/a-scene-at-sea/ * Scenes From the Empire 3 - Nov 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=63621 * Defenders of the People - Nov 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=63243 * Tendrils of Silk - Oct 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/tendrils-of-silk/ * Family Troubles - Sep 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/family-troubles/ - collaboration with Fred Wan * The Emperor's Strength - Aug 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-emperor%E2%80%99s-strength/ * Tomorrow - Jul 2007 - Imperial Herald, Volume 2, Number 22. * Peace at the Point of a Sword - Jul 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/peace-at-the-point-of-a-sword/ - with Shawn Carman * Oaths - Jun 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=58802 - with Shawn Carman * One Year - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/one-year/ * A Gathering of Dragons - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/a-gathering-of-dragons/ * One Last Task - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/double-double-fiction/ * The Green-Green-White - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/double-double-fiction/ * The Truest Test, Part 3 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-iii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * The Truest Test, Part 2 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-ii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * Of Blood and Secrets - Apr 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vignettes-ii/ * Righting a Wrong - Mar 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/righting-a-wrong/ * Command from the Throne - Mar 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vignettes/ * Today - Mar 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=53985 * The Quest - Feb 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=53074 * Lost Protectors - Dec 2006 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/lost-protectors/ * Kumitae - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p95.htm * A Container of Sand - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p70.htm * A Path of Violence - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/path.htm * Threat from Tomorrow - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p30.htm * Tested Virtues - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p05.htm Statistics *Fictions: 33 *Abbreviated Fictions: 2 / 33 *Kills: 8 *Unnamed Kills: 102 *Total kills: 110 *Named kills per fiction: 8/1 = 800% *Most written for faction: n/a *Least written for faction: n/a On Screen Kills * Akodo Osamu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Bayushi Kaukatsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Angai - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Sezaru - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Kaneka - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Doji Seishiro - The Truest Test, Part 2 Off Screen Kills * Doji Tanitsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 Unnamed Kills * 32 un-named Daidoji under the command of Daidoji Gempachi - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Moto White Guard - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 49 un-named Unicorn under the command of Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 1 un-named Kuni shugenja ambassador - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Unicorn under the command of Moto Chagatai (2 archers, 2 white guard) - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 10 un-named Unicorn (1 Shinjo, 7 Moto, 2 Unknown) - The Truest Test, Part 2 * 2 un-named Mantis (1 Yoritomo, 1 shugenja) - The Truest Test, Part 2 Factions Written for * All - The Truest Test, Part 2, The Truest Test, Part 3 Category:Writers